The Warriors Would You Rather
by xXShadyBlackCatXx
Summary: Let's see what would really happen if all the warrior cats were playin' would you rather.. **ACCEPTING OCS!** And There are some cats Performing songs.
1. When Hollyshine Meets Dovewing

**Hollyshine: WELCOME to** **suffe-**

 **Hollyleaf: Isn't that un-welcoming?**

 **Hollyshine: 0.0**

 **Leafpool: HI**

 **Hollyshine: Hi.**

 **Hollyshine: ...**

 **Hollyshine: WELCOME to The warriors Would you** **rather!**

 **Hollyleaf: My name Is Hollyleaf**

 **Hollyshine; And mine's Hollyshine!**

 **Squrrielflight: And blah-blah**

 **Bluestar: I'm the punishment chooser**

 **Mistystar: And I Give away random Would you rathers!**

 **Leafpool: And I'm here Because Hollyshine thinks I'm worth it.**

 **Hollyshine: You basically are the person bringer**

 **Leafpool: Today's sufferer is Dovewing, my Daughter's sad replacement**

 **Hollyleaf: *chants* WE WILL WE WILL MOCK YOU!**

 **Mistystar: Now let's watch our favorite Sufferer come in!**

 **Leafpool: Introducing Dovewing!**

 ***Sniffing Dovewing comes through the open jail doors***

 **Hollyshine: Now, It's simple. Fail to** **answer: Punishment. Answer: May or May not get the choice and randomly get a Punish** **ment!**

 **Hollyleaf: Would you Rather eat Fox dung or eat Firestar?**

 ***Silence***

 **Dovewing: F-fox d-dung. I-I W-would RATHER EAT IT THAN YOUR STUPID GRANDFATHER'S FACE!**

 **Hollyleaf: What did you just say?**

 **Leafpool: What did you Dovepoo**

 **Bluestar: What did you?**

 **Dovewing: FOXDUNG IS BETTER THAN FIRESTAR'S FACE**

 **Squrrielflight: And may justice be served!**

 **Hollyleaf: ATTACK!**

 **Hollyshine: GUNS! GET THE FREAKING GUNS!**

 ***Dun dun dun!***

 ***Squrriel, Jay, Lion, Spider, Berry, Honey, Spotted, Sand, Gray, Tawny, Bramble, Leaf, Holly, Blue, Jake, Princess, Cloud, Bright, and the whole Thunderclan Shoot and stab Dovewing into oblivion***

 **Firestar: And that's it for Warriors Would you rather because Lil' Dove is Dead. Surprising how Ivy murdered her first.**


	2. And when Honeyfern finds out

**Hollyshine: WELCOME to Warriors would you rather-**

 **Hollyleaf: My name is Hollyleaf-**

 **Hollyshine: -And my name is Hollyshine!**

 **Leafpool: I do the Sad stuff**

 **Bluestar: I do the stuff**

 **Mistystar: And I do the stuffy stuff**

 **Leafpool: Today's Sufferer _or not_ is Honeyfern!**

 **Berrynose: Hollyleaf I-**

 **Hollyshine: Would you Rather have Berry Cheat on you or Eat** **crow-food?**

 **Honeyfern: Rather eat crow-food.**

 **Hollyleaf: Remember when we were Bffs with Cindy? Well. Cindy told me that BERRYNOSE IS A CHEATER**

 **Honeyfern: Oh. Rather still eat Crow-FOOD. At least IT'S TRUE AND GENUINE**

 **Berrynose: Uh-**

 **Hollyshine: And your own sister. Kissing in the warriors den.**

 **Honeyfern: Berry. 5 minutes. Explain.**

 **Berrynose: SHE..SHE R**** ME!**

 **Poppyfrost: You love me don't you?**

 **Poppyfrost: Don't lie. Confess.**

 **Berrynose: Fine. I cheated on you...**

 **Honeyfern: Oh..Oh Poppy..**

 **Hollyshine: Now Let's see the she-cats perform a song I made.. (YOU MAY OR MAY NOT CRINGE)**

 **Honeyfern: What wonderful Dates I could have g** **otten you..**

 **Hollyleaf: But didn't you realize..**

 **Squrrielflight: ... THAT WE'RE EVIL?..**

 **Cinderheart: ... So you mess with us..**

 **Hazeltail: ..You're too close to DEATH..**

 _ **Poppyfrost: But-**_

 **Whitewing: SO SHUT UP!**

 **Spottedleaf: We turn..**

 **Ivypool: Even on our friends and family..**

 **Honeyfern: So watch where your going...**

 **Hollyleaf: We got millions dead**

 **Squrrielflight: _MILLIONS_**

 **Cinderheart: But there's always one thing to stop us..**

 **Hazeltail: It's just your punishment.**

 **Leafpool: So I'll take over from here**

 **Honeyfern: But save the death**

 **Hollyleaf: Can we could do it for you?**

 **Squrrielflight: It'd obviously be a** **success!**

 **Cinderheart: We got you covered**

 **Hazeltail: On that trail to death!**

 **Whitewing: So may as well suffer**

 **Leafpool: Okay.**

 **All the singing she cats: DEATHHHHH TOOOOO UNICORNNNSSS!**

 **Hollyshine: I agree! Show's over, Buut I can tell you that Honeyfern Suffered a Horribly un-peaceful death. And Berrynose too. Audios!**


	3. Jayfeather assembles the Feather Squad

_**Hollyshine: Hi! And bye!**_

 **Hollyshine: WELCOME to warriors Would you rather**

 **Hollyleaf: My name is Hollyleaf-**

 **Hollyshine: Anne Mine's Hollyshine!**

 **Leafpool: You know what I do..**

 **Mistystar: So do I..**

 **Bluestar: So don't you think we deserve a high-five?**

 **Squrrielflight: Excellent Rhyming!**

 **Hazeltail: Omg Remember when we sang 'Evil' Last time?**

 **Ivypool: it was so fun!**

 **Whitewing: I know right?**

 **Ambermoon: Can I be in the next song?**

 **Hollyshine: You can be in the one where we get all the next gen kits**

 **Ambermoon: Hooray!**

 **Leafpool: Today's sufferer is Reedshine!**

 **Hollyshine: HOORAY**

 **Hollyleaf: Crookedstar's Aunt?**

 **Hollyshine: Grandmother?**

 **Bluestar: ?**

 **Leafpool: Meh. Reedshine's already here.**

 **Mistystar: Would you rather be mates with Oakheart or be Mates with Crookedjaw if they were as old as you and weren't your kin?**

 **Reedshine: OMG like Oakheart because Crookedjaw is a nasty vile insect that needs to-**

 **Squrrielflight: And once again may justice be SERVED**

 **Leafpool: LATER MOM**

 **Leafpool: Forgot that you really are my mother :/ No offense**

 **Mistystar: Next: Would you Rather murder Jayfeather or Lionblaze?**

 **Reedshine: Jayfeather, cuz he's like, Half dead to me since he's blind!**

 **Leafpool and Hollyleaf: STOP HOLDING ME DOWN! I WANNA MURDER HER!**

 **Lionblaze: Uh. Me too..**

 **Mistystar and Bluestar: NEVER**

 **Jayfeather: GREAT enthusiasm Lion**

 **Jayfeather: Soo GREAT**

 **Crowfeather: Sure.**

 **Jayfeather: DA FEATHER NAME SQUAD ASSEMBLE!**

 **Feathertail: Hi.**

 **Featherwhisker: Hi ol' frind Bluefur**

 **Crowfeather: This is Ridiculous...**

 **Feather: Hi...**

 **Hollyshine: Okay, now Let's let the Feather Name Squad have their lil' chats about feathers.. AUDIOS!**

 **Fernsong: Finally! Ivy you said we were going on the date!**

 **Ivypool: Um..**

 **Bluestar: The Camera just turned off..**


	4. Da Note Log (UPDATES)

_**UPDATE 10/10/18~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 **Hallo! I actually made a Separate lil' note page. Cause It'll be LONG. First of all, NEED REQUESTS! Oh and, vote for the next Sufferer:**

 **Tigerstar da first(No votes)**

 **Darkstripe(No votes)**

 **Sorreltail (No votes)**

 **Berrynose the** **resurrected (No votes)**

 **I update the Update log every time I publish a new chapter. And Yeah. WE NEED WOULD YOU RATHERS! ANND CHARACTERS! If you ask for a character on the list from 10/10/18- 11/10/18, It will** **count as a vote. But if you request one after, it counts as a request.**

* * *

 **?**


End file.
